sburb_deltafandomcom-20200214-history
Reishi Xanith
Personality Reishi is a pretty fun guy (wink wink), who is only violent in response to violence. He can get pretty hard on himself if he does something wrong, but frankly, convincing him he's done wrong is something that can't be done except by himself. He's usually pretty mellow and not generally suspicious of his friends, given that he knows they aren't with the government. His sentences tend to be to-the-point, unless he's making a joke, and is quick to point out when the phrasing of a statement can be used for cheap laughs. He's also quick to become attached to those he trusts, becoming caught up in quadrants from the start of the RP. He is especially accepting of nonstandard quadrant roles, or so he thought. Unfortunately, he's brash and prone to making poor decisions despite good intentions. Before the game Reishi Xanith lived deep underground his whole life, paranoid about the Government and being dragged into space to destroy other civilizations as a soldier. He lived surprisingly comfortably in the caves, growing mushrooms, eating moles, and browsing the internet to save information before the government "disappeared" it. He was close friends with Davosk Vidsee, a lowblood and fellow conspiracy theorist, and Jibade Baruch, a scientist jadeblood who lived in the woods a mile above his cave. Pre entry Reishi heard a few rumors on the internet about a coming cataclysm, and began suffering from the meddling of what he thought were psionics, but were in reality narrators with a console. This convinced him he needed to enter the game. He clashed a bit with Anstus Alilou over a perceived black crush on Gorvak Seldar, but eventually came to like him, even asking him on advice about confessing his flushed crush to Jibade Baruch. He was GOING to be Jibade's server player, but circumstances involving an approaching army at Davosk's hive forced him to be Davosk's server instead. When it came time for him to enter, he had to talk Gorvak through the process VERY S L O W L Y. This did little good, but after prototyping a mushroom and throwing objects at his entry item (a random console running code without any input), he managed to enter the medium. In the Game Reishi entered the game and immediately got to doing quests. His land was the Land of Walls and Strife, where mushroom and ant consorts were at war. The quests would have required him to slaughter a side, so he mostly stuck to dungeons and romantic drama with Jibade and Anstus, who was his new pale crush after he got over Davosk. When Gorvak Seldar killed Jibade's dreamself, Reishi went all-out and beheaded his realself. This was no big deal to him as he had an extra life anyways. When Jibade turned everyone trickster, he generally went nuts too until eventually everything settled down. He befriended a mushroom consort child named Shroom and joined the Midnight Crew. He was eventually shot by a mushroom colonel and ascended as the god tier Sylph of Rage. Upon confronting his denizen, Bacchus, he realized Bacchus was not responsible for the war or the corruption-- Reishi would have to pick a side. Reishi also attempted to help with the problem of Adonis's AI, which was attempting to murder Zuqiro Xataou, and made some progress. He was going to make Anstus's two dreamselves ascend at the same time, but decided against it after a talk with Jibade, instead opting for a plan to destroy Gorvak's quest crypt (which failed miserably and led to Gorvak ascending). Keep in mind, all of this is peppered with random makeout sessions. After this, his moirail, Anstus, attempted to create an alchemy child with Xonnix Reshim, who was Anstus's matesprit. Selxin Nadirr was forced to kill the child as it was doomed. However, they had a plan to resurrect him using a tier-one prototyped kernelsprite. Adonis launched an assault which interrupted this, and captured almost all of the players-- until Jibade drank Glow Cloud Faygo and trickstered out. However, after this was all said and done, Zuqiro Xataou just used the kernelsprite for her dead dreamself-- after she already baked a mind control cake and tried to offer it to everyone. This lead to a black crush on her which led, in turn, to a black tryst which he later regretted. After accidentally causing the death of both queens and Jack Noir, and the corruption of the Ringwraith Draconian Dignitary, he became obsessed with undoing his actions and erasing his mistake, even at the cost of dooming the timeline. It took a talk with his Denizen to calm him down. Later, an incident involving angels heavily corrupted him, causing him to turn Hathor (JR's clone) into a rainbow drinker and temporarily lose major chunks of his personality. He recovered, but CI had to drain the essence of two Reishi ghosts to save him, essentially sending them into a millenia-long coma where they felt nothing but horrible pain. Reishi IMMEDIATELY decided that he needed to destroy all of the angels and restore both ghosts, and began unknowingly conditioning CI not to voice his opinion when Reishi decided to do something brash and risky. Shortly afterwards, he managed to end the war on his land and restored both ghosts in the bubbles. He then fucked around in the underworld for a while, banishing the angels. Upon learning that Jibade was aromantic, he flipped out, made Davosk desire to stick his bulge in a blender, and retreated to his land. When Davosk and the crew chased him down and placed a geas against him using a teleportation ability to escape, he used it anyways to commit suicide. Gorvak managed to undo this event, and after long days of bullshit, he decided to accept Jibade again. In the meantime, before this bullshit settled because he takes too long with his emotions, he beat his Nightmare Heir and constructed a Dyson sphere in the core of his land. And I mean LONG days of bullshit, and much back-and forth, including considering having a dead Anstus alter his soul to "fix" him. He participated in the final fight against Outsidersprite. Category:Trolls Category:Sburb Neta Category:Teal Blood Category:Characters